


Do You Have an Appointment?

by crality



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Myan - Freeform, PWP, Polyamory, Raychael - Freeform, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, micheoff, very smol myan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crality/pseuds/crality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wakes up with a hangover and expects to take the day easy. But then there's Ray and he's so pretty... and then there's Geoff and he's so forceful... and then there's Ryan and- god damn, Michael is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have an Appointment?

Michael wakes up in the smaller bedroom, all stretching and groaning. He’s not used to waking up in the spare - he’s almost always tucked in between two gents, cuddled to sleep and taken care of. But last night had been a wild night and Michael had taken it a little too fast.

He barely remembers his last few hours of being awake. A few things ring more clear, though. He and Gavin running around like toddlers, Geoff tilting beer after beer into his mouth, Ryan picking the dumbest, sexiest song for Ray to strip to. God, it had been fun. Until the dizziness and the passing out and the being tucked in part, at least.

The sun’s in some kind of midday position by now and Michael is a little ashamed. He can hear his family making noise in the living room - Geoff’s laugh, Jack reprimanding Gavin. Missing the morning is his least favorite thing, and Michael rolls to his side to wallow in the disappointment for a while.

He’s met by a body, and he starts, propping himself up with one arm.

“Christ, Ray, I didn’t know you were here.” He mumbles, throat dry and head throbbing just enough to make him squint. He tilts back into the pillow, watching Ray’s coy smile fade. “You hungover, too?”

“Ha _ha_.” Ray says, flat and with a hefty eye roll. There’s something needy about the smaller man, all curled up and inching closer to Michael’s body. “You need some water?”

“Mmm, maybe later.” Michael’s voice stays low, words caught in the jumble of his dry mouth. “I think I have a better idea, though.”

Ray is easy to work up. Michael’s hands wander freely over the other man’s bare chest, tip toeing up his neck and into his hair. Ray is easy in general, in every sense of the word. He and Michael slip into a pattern - love, play, love, play. Today can be a little of both. They’re close enough to kiss, but they don’t. Michael’s head is tilted against Ray’s, Ray’s hips tilted against Michael’s.

“I can be your medicine.” Ray murmurs, halfway obstructed by the pillow. Michael starts to laugh, and Ray lifts a hand over the man’s mouth. “Don’t. I know that was cheesy. C’mon, kiss me.”

Michael obliges, laughing into his boyfriend’s mouth. Without missing a beat, Ray climbs up on top of Michael and pushes him onto his back, hands carding through dense curls. It’s so juvenile, the way they work each other. Sloppy kisses and thinly veiled hard-ons pressed into each other. Ray could dry hump them into orgasm and they’d be fulfilled. Any one on one action with Ray is so natural and so familiar that Michael is happy, lustful and pleased by their stolen time.

Ray is so slight. His hips fit in Michael’s hands - though, he admits, he has big hands. His thumbs slot into the notch of his hipbones and his fingers reach all the way around to squeeze at the plumpness of his ass. He eagerly slips fingertips into the band of Ray’s underwear, celebrating the hitch of breath it causes in the man.

“You’re not fucking around.” Ray mutters, disconnecting from Michael to scramble out of his briefs. He leaves them on the floor, stripping Michael before he climbs back onto the bed. Juvenile. They both groan with little restraint at the sudden friction of skin on skin, Ray sliding his dick against Michael’s until he’s wetting his freckled stomach with precum.

Michael knows the turning point. Ray starts shit but can’t finish it, and Michael has learned when he needs to take control. He knows the pecking order - he can get fucked by anyone in the house, can be controlled by every other hand under this roof, but he fucks Ray. He controls Ray. They all do.

Big hands yank Ray off of him, twisting the little body stomach-down against the mattress. Michael’s face falls into the back of Ray’s neck, lips brushing light targets for him to bite down into. Ray’s helpless whimpering is muffled by the pillow, but Michael delights in it anyway. He savors every twitch of Ray’s limbs, every shiver. There are very few times in Michael’s life where he gets to be, beyond any shadow of a doubt, the boss. And he’s gonna drink it up.

“Be still,” He whispers, and Ray does as he’s told. He settles, sinking down into calm as Michael runs his hands up and down his back and over his ass and thighs. Nails dig into skin and leave red marks up Ray’s sides, so keeping up the calm is a little harder. He isn’t barred from noise, so when Michael leans his cock against Ray’s ass, Ray hums deeply into the pillow.

Michael takes his time rubbing against Ray, feeling the soft skin of his ass against his dick. He plants his knees on either side of the man’s hips, thrusting slowly and steadily, slipping the head of his cock just barely into the delicate crevice. God, every moment with Ray is like being a teenager again - except that instead of rubbing against Ray until he cums, Michael has enough control to pull away and reach into the side drawer for lube.

“Are you ready?” Michael asks, a steadying hand on the small of Ray’s back. At first the man just nods, but Michael hums as he presses his crotch back against Ray’s ass. “You gotta tell me.”

“Jesus fuck, just fuck me.” Ray lifts his head just long enough to spit the words out. He lifts his ass as he buries his face back into the pillow, and Michael chuckles as he adjusts Ray’s hips far up enough. He eyes the arch of Ray’s back, able to slick his cock with one hand. Michael keeps his fingers wet, leaning over his partner and pressing a digit against him. He doesn’t ask anymore - he sinks a finger inside of Ray and delights at the surprise and the yelp the man gives. “Finally, god damn.”

“Shut up.” Michael laughs, finding Ray already pliant and ready after just a few pumps. He quickly adds another finger to the job and Ray whines, pushing back against his hand needily. Ray isn’t the kind of person to take offense to the term ‘well used,’ and Michael chuckles to himself as he realizes the kid’s already ready. Just to be safe, he twists three fingers deep into Ray’s ass, crooking them and grinning at the twitching it causes.

Ray’s whispered pleading softens Michael’s heart.

“Please, Michael, please fuck me. I’ve been waiting all morning. Please, please, please.” Ray whimpers, rutting his ass against Michael’s hand, halfway to tears. Michael is like the upperclassmen, teaching his boyfriend how to enjoy himself. He feels a little surge of power, and his cock twitches as he realizes it. Ray has been waiting for _him_. Specifically spread out in this bed, waiting for Michael to wake up, when four other men could easily have done this for him.

But Ray wants Michael.

Michael pulls his hand carefully away, leaving all caution behind as he rakes nails over Ray’s ass. He adjusts, spreading him open and pressing the tip of his dick against him, his knees digging into the mattress to keep them grounded. With one forceful, well-paced thrust Michael is tip to base inside of Ray. The groan it drags out of Ray is ecstasy, though admittedly shocked by the weight of Michael.

Michael leans into his boyfriend, soaking in the moment, fingers tracing the red patterns on Ray’s sides. His mouth hangs open, forehead pressed to Ray’s shoulder. They could lie like this forever - or Michael thinks they could. He’s proven wrong immediately by Ray bucking backwards against his cock.

“You are taking your god damn time! Fuck me like you mean it, jesus christ!” Ray lifts his shoulders, arching his back against Michael’s stomach so their skin sizzles with the connection.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck, okay, asshole!” Michael lifts back up onto his knees. Ray is spread out before him, ready and small and shaking. It only takes a few thrusts to get into a rhythm, simple and thoughtless. Michael rounding his hips forward, Ray gripping his pillow and chanting Michael’s name. It’s an early-morning fuck, a back of the car fuck, a first-time first-date fuck. Ray is impatient and needy, wringing every inch of Michael’s dick into him. “C’mere.” Michael grunts through gritted teeth, lifting Ray’s body against his. His big hand wanders for only a moment before taking hold of Ray’s dick, wrapping tightly around him and pumping in time with the effortless rhythm of his thrusts.

Ray is falling apart in Michael’s arms. He reaches backwards for support, fingers locking behind Michael’s head, curls tugged and caught in the zipper of them. He stops his needy, jerky movements and lets Michael work his body, lets his hands and his hips hit him at every angle.

“Fuck, yeah, god, right there,” Ray murmurs between forcing noise out of his throat because it’s trapped there, choking him. He tilts his head back against Michael’s shoulder, clearing the way for his groans. “Fuck me, Michael, I’m gonna cum. I’m fucking done, I’m so close, I’m gonna-”

“Do it.” Michael dares, rounding his hips up and into Ray, working him in a tight circle. Ray’s voice is right in Michael’s ear, wet and hot and burning his skin. “Cum into my hand, do it.”

“Shit, shit you’re so good, oh my _god_ , Michael, I fucking hate you.” Ray’s instinct makes Michael laugh out loud, his hand ricocheting with the movement of his belly. Ray gasps at the sudden change of pace, his cock pulsing in time with the shallow, ragged breaths as he cums into Michael’s delicate fingers. “I don’t hate you.” He quickly corrects, quiet and tired and weak in Michael’s arms.

“Just lie down.” Michael warns, leading Ray’s body onto the mattress again. “I’m gonna fuck you rough now.”

“Ooh, Michael.” Ray sounds excited, even with his eyes closed and his forehead slicked with sweat. “Fuck me like the grown ups!”

“Fuck you.” Michael growls, taking each of Ray’s wrists into one big hand and joining them at the small of his curved back. He clasps them together, tightening his grip and digging knees into the mattress once again. This time when he thrusts it’s quick and Ray starts from the movement. “Fuck yeah, you’re so tight.” Michael groans, any semblance of intelligent dirty talk leaking out of him. He really does try to think of their older boyfriends, of how they use Michael. How Ryan’s hands are tightest, how Geoff’s bites are most painful, how Jack thrusts the deepest. He emulates their power, their control, and holds Ray’s hands tight, bites his own lip red, thrusts deep into him.

Ray is hollowed out and weightless beneath him, moaning softly as Michael’s only instinct is to growl the man’s name. There are bruises blossoming on Ray’s wrists, warmth crawling all over Michael’s body. His hands are hot, his face is hot, his stomach is static electricity zipping up and down until it finally releases him. Uncaged, he unravels and spills into Ray, pumping him full of heat. He’s wet and tight and unendingly noisy, whining and crying and shoving his ass against Michael’s hips until they’re both too weak and topple over onto each other.

Giggles erupt from them as they curl up close to each other, Ray’s back against Michael’s stomach. Michael reaches a hand between them, carefully slipping one finger into Ray’s wet ass so he shudders and ruts uselessly onto his hand.

“Good boy,” Michael whispers through his laughter, and Ray barks a loud laugh. “What? You are!”

“It just sounds real fucking weird coming from you.” Ray mutters, still loose jawed at the dull pleasure of Michael’s finger. “The house’s good boy.”

“Yeah, whatever.” They go quiet, Michael working Ray in the silence. He lays a path of gentle kisses over the red marks he’s left, moving onto his knees to give the tiny body the attention it deserves. His tongue slips over Ray’s ribs, his teeth nip at his neck. Ray shivers and shakes, finally turning around and climbing into Michael’s lap, knees on either side of his thighs. They kiss deeply, melting into the heat. Finally worn out, Ray tips his head into Michael’s neck, savoring the gentle hands at the small of his back.

“Say it again.”

“Mm. Good boy.”

\--

Michael doesn’t realize how busy his day is going to be. He and Ray finally clean up and head into the living room to find it bustling with activity. Geoff is cooking, Gavin is cleaning, Ryan and Jack are gathering lists for errand runs. It’s noisy to the point of bombarding his already peaked senses. Ray skips his way to Ryan, tucking into the man’s side and babbling about his morning.

Michael does the same to Geoff, washing his hands thoroughly before helping with the lunch preparations. He lines the counter with sandwich bread, spreading sauces to each man’s liking carefully. Geoff kisses his cheek and pats his ass - his version of thank you.

The six of them spend lunch together, laughing and kissing and planning the dinner they’d all converge for in the evening. And then they disperse, Gavin tagging along on Jack’s errands and Ray refusing Ryan’s suggestion that he stay home and do any work at all. Geoff and Michael are left cleaning up the kitchen together, a steady stream of Geoff’s favorite playlist serving as their soundtrack.

“Busy morning?” Geoff asks, quietly. He eyes Michael over the dishes, who avoids his gaze as he clears the table of condiments and garbage. “Your lip is still swollen. Ray’s a biter.”

Michael laughs, shaking his head. “That? Nah, the lip was all me. Ray’s sweet with me.” The remark earns Michael a curious hum from Geoff, who’s done with dishes and wiping up the counter. He has a calculating, thoughtful look and Michael watches him from across the bar, head tilted. “Something on your mind?”

“Nah, nah.” Geoff dismisses, waving a dish towel through the air. He looks up just in time to see Michael sweeping crumbs off of the table and onto the floor. “Hey! What the fuck is that!” He cries, rounding the bar to snatch Michael’s wrist and bring the man in close to him.

“Hey!” Michael growls, however nonthreatening the grasp is on his arm. “Don’t act surprised, you know what you got yourself into when you asked me to help.” They stare at each other, Michael just barely short enough to feel almost-maybe intimidated by Geoff. Geoff’s free hand finds its way to Michael’s face, one thumb tracing his swollen lip and dipping into his mouth, dragging across his teeth. Michael snaps at it.

“Ohh, you’re gonna get it.” Geoff warns, retracting his hand like it’s been burned. He lets go of the man’s arm only to twist him around, bending him at the waist so he’s leaned over the freshly cleaned breakfast table. “Is this what you were wanting, you attention-hungry little asshole? Didn’t get enough this morning?”

“Please, Geoff, don’t act like this was my idea.” Michael’s absolutely delighted, his tone unable to mask any of it. He pushes his bare toes against the tile of the dining room, lifting his ass off the table to wiggle it at Geoff tauntingly. “You _know_ you’re just looking for a reason.”

Geoff isn’t unamused, but he’s a million times better at playing pretend than Michael is. He places a heavy hand on Michael’s ass and pushes it back into place. Michael’s all giggles, even as Geoff takes each of his hands and places them flat against the table, even as Geoff hooks a finger into his sweatpants and drops them down to his knees so his bare ass is waiting and expectant, even as Geoff rakes a rough hand through his curls and wrenches his head back.

“I’ll be back for you later.” He plants a hot kiss against Michael’s temple and it’s less sweet and more like a warning. “Move and it will be so much worse for you.”

Michael doesn’t really believe Geoff is going to leave him there and he laughs. And then Geoff is gone. A little bit of shock tempers Michael’s amusement, but he’s good at following instructions. He’s patient. He’s a good boy... fuck, Ray was right.

Hearing Geoff going through the motions of the household chores is torture. There should be nothing at all erotic about vacuuming, but the white noise buzzes into Michael’s core as he slowly grows more and more uncomfortable against the stiff table. Geoff sings along to old punk songs Michael doesn’t know, as if he isn’t spread out nearly naked in clear view. It starts to itch. If Michael was tied down it would be different. This way, with his hands free, Michael has to rely on stubborn pride and a desperate need to please.

Well, Michael’s full to brimming with those.

Maybe hours pass. Time is really hard to track when all you’re doing is waiting. Geoff has dusted and vacuumed and windexed and taken trash out. A god damn eternity of housework Michael has to suffer through… voluntarily. He has let his mind wander, weakening his dissolve with expectation. Geoff isn’t gentle. Especially not with Michael. He knows his offense is small, but the punishment doesn’t always fit the crime, and he imagines splotches of deep red on his ass and wet, deep bite marks on his shoulders.

He’s rock hard by the time Geoff finds time for him again.

He feels Geoff’s hands on his ass before he ever hears him. Stirring from his imagination, Michael barely tilts his head toward Geoff and he hums his content at the massage of the man’s hands against his sore body. Thumbs make deep circles against his muscles, relaxing the tension that’s built up from staying so still for so long.

“You’ve been very good.” Geoff praises, his touch turning soft as he rubs Michael’s back sweetly. “Do you want to be done?” God, what a fucking asshole. Michael has to bite back the reflex to roll his eyes because Geoff knows him so much better than that. He knows better than to be careful. But he tries to appreciate the comfort of safety and he shakes his head, coy and so goddamn ready for literally anything Geoff decides to dish out.

Geoff is brimming with pride. It radiates off of him as he worships Michael’s body, hands whispering over deprived skin, thumbs pressing into sore muscle. It’s real work to stay mad at such a sweet boy, at someone so eager. But he manages.

“What did you do?” He asks, voice deep with demand. Michael squeaks an unheard answer and Geoff replies with a hard slap against his ass. The boy tenses, shocked into silence and toes curling against he tile he can just barely touch. “Speak up, baby boy, I can’t hear you.”

“I made a mess.” Michael creaks, eyes squeezed shut as he waits for the next blow.

“That’s right. And why did you make a mess?” Geoff rubs the flat of his palm against the already red skin of Michael’s ass, waiting patiently just as he’s made his baby boy do.

“Because…” Michael doesn’t know what the real answer is, and he doesn’t know what answer Geoff wants, but he knows an answer will reward him with the ache he’s been dreaming about. “I wanted to.” Geoff’s second blow is so much worse than the first, the sting of it branching out over his back, leaving bolts of heat that remind him of what he’d given to Ray only hours ago.

“Is that really why?” Geoff questions, giving Michael chance after chance to quip his way into more spankings. Michael answers again and again, giving Geoff every answer he can think of. He’s lazy, he was in a rush, he didn’t care, he thought Geoff wasn’t looking, he thought Geoff wouldn’t mind. Each smack is harsher and more painful than the last and by the time Michael is nearly dizzy from holding expectant breath he has tears escaping over cheeks. “Tell me why.” Geoff demands, one more time, the tone of his voice so heavy that Michael is desperate to give him an answer he’ll accept.

“Because I’m messy! Because I like the mess, I like it. Please, Geoff, I just like it.” Michael’s begging and whining, throat and face full from his tears, his whole body shaking with the effort of keeping still for Geoff. His skin crawls at the sudden gentle touch of Geoff’s fingers ghosting over the heated redness of his ass, of a creeping touch rounding over his hips to find his hard cock. “Oh, please. Please, please, please.” Michael prays, all of his cockiness lost to Geoff’s carefully executed plan.

“Baby wants to be messy, huh?” Geoff simpers, stroking Michael’s cock just enough so that he’s gasping at the gentle, slow touch. “Answer me.”

Michael can’t help but laugh. He presses his forehead against the table at the memory of Ray, wordless and ready beneath him. Would he ever be as demanding, as powerful, as Geoff? If it meant giving up this feeling of weightless absence then he hoped it never happened. Geoff tightens his grip on Michael’s cock, bringing him right back to the present, and he squeaks out his answer.

“Yes, sir. Yes. Please.”

“Mhm,” Geoff hums, one finger sliding over the tip of Michael’s cock to wipe away precum. He pops the finger into his mouth, tonguing at the digit until his whole mouth is abundant with saliva and the taste of Michael’s cock. “Stay still for me.” Geoff crouches onto his knees, taking no reprieve before rubbing circles onto Michael’s asshole with his wet index finger. Michael’s breath is wrenched out of him by a heavy gasp, his fingers curling for the first time. He’s nearly disappointed in himself, but fuck if Michael doesn’t know he’s a damn good boy. He flattens out his hands again, right back to proud.

Geoff pretends not to notice Michael’s slip up. He’s preoccupied, anyway, by how Michael tenses his ass every time he even thinks about pressing his finger into him. When he pulls his hand away Michael audibly complains, though no words can be deciphered from his babbling. Geoff chuckles, excited and amused, and then rewards his baby’s hard work with a wet tongue against his ass.

This time Michael’s surprise is silent. He tastes so fucking good and Geoff dives into him, pressing his tongue into his asshole and humming his own pleasure. The kid shivers under his talent, his ass bumping backwards excitedly as Geoff laps against him. He gathers spit on his tongue, flattening it against Michael’s ass and dragging upwards, letting the wet fall where it willed. Michael is gasping and Geoff is trying not to grin, switching from saturated tongue to tough teeth. He bites down on the pillow of Michael’s ass, hard enough to elicit a cracked shout, deep enough to leave a purple mark as soon as he moves away.

Geoff takes mercy and goes back to eating Michael out - maybe that’s mercy. He spreads the flat of his tongue against Michael, and then presses the tip into him, and then works lips against his hole. He kisses softly and then rolls his tongue, changing pace enough to leave Michael guessing and crying and begging. Spit slides down the boy’s cheeks, wetting his balls and his thighs until he’s exactly as messy as he’d wanted to be. Michael chokes out Geoff’s name, barely comprehensible through his need.

“You wanna cum, baby?” Geoff asks, keeping Michael at bay with a pattern of pressure against his asshole with one thumb. Michael nods big and eager, his thighs tightening as he rocks hips against the table. “You gonna cum for me? Just for me?”

“Just for you.” Michael whispers, violently relieved at the hand that finds its way to his cock. He pumps into it, taking the task away from Geoff, and finds he needs no help against the man’s soaked hand. He’s powerless and in charge all in one, setting a hungry rhythm of thrusts against Geoff’s palm. Unable to control his excessive need but setting his own path to orgasm. Geoff aids him only a little, rounding wet balls in his free hand and returning to his ass with warm breath and a simple, steady pulse of his tongue.

It’s taking so much longer to cum than Michael expects and his frustration forces him into overdrive. He’s overly stimulated, his whole body white hot and his mind cycling through too much and not enough over and over again. His orgasm is just there, right in front of him, and then he’s distracted by Geoff’s tongue, stubble on his ass, the pull in his balls, the calloused hand he’s driving into. He can’t quite reach it and Geoff senses his anxiety and pulls away, lifting back up to his feet to lean his whole body against Michael’s.

Geoff kisses into Michael’s neck, more wet, more mess. He presses his own hard cock, trapped behind sweatpants, against Michael’s used ass and whispers into his hair.

“Let it go, baby. Let go. I’m so proud of you, you’ve done so good. Cum just for me.” He takes back all the control, leaving Michael to go still as he pumps his dick quick and hard and thoroughly from base to tip. He takes one of Michael’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers together as Michael weeps onto the table and finally, finally cums over fingers and into palm. “Good boy, oh my god, you’re so good. You’re such a good, beautiful boy.”

They aren’t done and Michael knows it. He doesn’t want it to be done. He still doesn’t want that. Geoff steps away just long enough to lift Michael’s stiff, aching body off of the table and onto his knees on the floor. Michael turns around and without command mouths at Geoff’s dick through his sweats, drooling onto the fabric. Geoff’s right hand slips into his hair and pulls him back, silently keeping him at bay.

Geoff’s left hand is still wet with Michael’s cum and he pries the boy’s mouth open with two fingers. Michael obeys, pink lips wide as Geoff slips the fingers deep into his mouth, letting him taste his own cum. Michael laps at it, sucking the digits clean. He hums his satisfaction, leaning into Geoff’s hand, smiling warmly as he swallows the taste of salt and sweet.

“I love you, baby.” Geoff whispers, and Michael slides his tongue up and off of his fingers, returning to his original task. He’s so excited for Geoff’s cock, whipping the sweats off his hips. Geoff bounces free and Michael’s all grin, taking deep, calming breaths as he takes in the curve of his boyfriend’s dick. The color, the smell, the warmth of spit and precum mingling at the tip. He leans in and kisses at the base of his cock with spread lips, and then he takes him in with one gulp.

Geoff isn’t going to need a lot of work, and he knows Michael’s fully aware of that. He knows Michael’s not done being used, but loves this job so much that he wants some of the satisfaction of getting it done. He lets the boy bob up and down in the very precise, very practiced way he knows, and savors his enthusiasm.

“Be still,” he murmurs, and Michael’s jaw goes lax and his body releases its tension. Geoff takes Michael with both hands by the hair and he goes slow at first, rocking into Michael’s throat so he chokes against him. Michael’s good at this and he relaxes with each thrust, going loose and open and letting Geoff fuck into his mouth faster and faster until the pace is rough and rude. Geoff’s dick presses into the back of Michael’s throat and he gasps. He slows so he can watch as his cock drags Michael’s lower lip - still so swollen - into a pout. And then he shoves deep into him again and Michael gags and sends vibrations tingling up into Geoff’s middle.

Michael’s palms find Geoff’s thighs and he taps at them, like a playful, eager puppy begging his owner to throw the ball. Geoff obliges, a recklessly fond smile creeping up as he sinks back into the heavy, frenzied pace. Michael’s pliant, slack mouth is nothing short of heaven and Geoff shudders against him, dragging him by the hair to the base of his dick so he can cum straight into his throat.

He cums hard, gritting teeth and digging into his scalp, pumping into his mouth as Michael’s eyes well up with more tears and his tongue rolls against skin as he swallows. Geoff gives him one shake of his head and Michael goes still as the man pulls out of him, swiping his fingers into his mouth once again and spreading his own cum over red lips and freckled cheeks.

Finally, Geoff takes Michael’s chin with one hand and he sinks to the floor to kiss him deeply. Michael whines as he tongues at Geoff’s mouth, his weak arms wrapping around shoulders. They kiss roughly, Geoff lowering Michael to the cool tile and crawling on all fours to encase him with his body. Michael gives in. He goes lip. He unwraps himself from Geoff and he melts his body against the tile and he lets Geoff kiss his neck and his shoulders and his chest and his stomach. He really, really lets go.

Geoff lifts Michael wordlessly into his arms, groaning as he gets to his feet and cradles the boy close. “Let’s clean you up, messy boy.”

Michael welcomes the warm bath Geoff runs for him, and his heart flutters as Geoff climbs in with him. The water steams and Michael leans his back onto Geoff’s stomach, letting himself be scrubbed and stroked and kissed. He’s soft against his boyfriend, and he smiles slowly, wiggling against his body.

“You know, Geoff… that was totally worth it.”

\--

Michael finishes dinner with an ice pack in his seat. Everyone has a good laugh over his careful positioning, and he glares and reminds them that Ray’s the one who likes caning. He’d be fine in the morning. It’s only funnier.

Geoff’s dinner is extra delicious - some kind of shrimp po’ boy that’s so messy they’re all four napkins deep. Michael shoots him a twinkling, playful stare and they smirk at each other over their food and everyone tells them to shut up even when they haven’t said anything.

Ryan is eyeing Michael all night. He taps the man’s feet under the table and Michael cocks a curious brow, and he laughs at him. What kind of second grade flirting is this? When Michael says he hates himself for it but is turning in early anyway, Ryan follows him to the bedroom.

“So,” he starts oh-so-casually as Michael brushes his teeth in the master bathroom and watches the man through the mirror. Ryan leans against the doorway, arms crossed and eyes drooping as he checks Michael out. “Did you and Geoff get into as much trouble as Ray and I did this afternoon?”

“Yeah, sure.” Michael mutters through his toothbrush, spitting and rinsing and stripping to his underwear. “Ryan, are you flirting with me?”

“What? Yes! Is that not obvious?” Ryan is indignant and entertained. “Come on, don’t you want to go for a home run? Three in one day?”

“Good god, man!” Michael is crawling into their big bed by now, groaning as his aching body gives into the soft mattress. He takes a deep breath before allowing himself to climb into the covers and then another as he sighs with his entire body, rolling onto his back and lolling his head over the side of the bed. “Ryan, you wanna cum on my face?”

“Uhhh…” Ryan looks unsure and Michael raises his eyebrows, watching the upside down man consider it.

“It’s that or nothing, dude, I’m beat.” They’re quiet for a second, challenging each other silently. Michael can see every option wheeling through Ryan’s brain. He knows what he’ll choose.

“Yeah, alright.” Ryan whips it out and Michael’s half asleep by the time he cums onto his open mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request made by someone known only as "TheMurderFan"... 258 days ago..... I'm so sorry, please forgive me, take this as payment.
> 
> The request: Don't know if you're still doing the requests, i love achievement hunter slash fic. And i would like one with geoff/michael, ray/michael, and ryan/michael. I would like it to be smut, if you don't mind, and I don't care what you do with the plot. And if you aren't doing anymore requests, then just ignore this.


End file.
